charabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Rolo Sano
Rolo Michel Sano is an Half vampire. He's 121 years old, give or take a couple years. He speaks english and french mostly, but will start yelling in german or russian if he's arguing with his twin, Kenny Sano, or runs into a vampire hunter or something. He's the careless happy go lucky type with a bit of a stubborn streak. He jokes around ''a lot. ''He's very protective over his wife, Cecilia Sano, his children, Sonya and Ryou, his friends, twin, and a little girl both he and his Twin found when she was 5 years old, Naomi Tsuki. Since he's half vampire, he doesn't have all the abilities a full blood would, but he's just as dangerous! He even can go full vampire if he gets mad enough! And no, he doesn't sparkle. Don't ask him that, he'll get mad. His powes include: Being stronger than the average human, faster than one, and he can teleport on a moments notice. Surprisingly, he is quiet sane, despite his troubling childhood, which includes his abusive father who murdered his mother and threw her cat into a wood-chipper, and then the bloody death of Emily Sano, there little sister. He is also British, but he hides the accent very well. He's lazy. Likes Food, Video games, music, vocaloid, GACKT, FLOW, utada, Guitar, joking, messing around with his kids, watching ceil play piano, messing with Naomi, Mausaru, Skittles, Anime Dislikes Darrien Michels, Vampire hunters, Keith Sano (his father), arrogent people, people hitting on Ceil, jerks, the twilight saga Relationships Cecilia Amelia Sano: Wife Sonya Lee Sano: Daughter Ryou Jace Sano: Son Kenneth Ross Sano: Twin brother Sorata Mausaru Kotsaki: Bother in law Naomi Tsuki: old friend. Mausaru: His cat who thinks he's a dog.. Mausaru takes off with everyones socks. Skittles: Kenny's scarlet macaw. Job SECRET >:D Special Abilities He can read into things pretty easily, he can transport whenever he wants due to his half vampire side. He's also stronger than the average human. Way stronger.. And way faster even though he has a slight limp in his leg due to a snake bite to the inner thigh when he was little. He also heals remarkably fast. You can also keep attacking away and he won't die ( unless you manage to some how hit his heart) Species Half vampire. Strengths "Hunting", sneaking around, out running things, sword fighting, remarkable aiming skills, hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses His emotions can be his greatest weakness. He never wants to kill anyone unless he absolutely has to, and he can believe things too easily. He also doesn't want anything to happen to ceil and his children. If there in the area while he's fighting a demon, his focus is, most likely, on them and what would happen if his opponent went after them, instead of actually focusing on his opponent. Since he's half vampire, blood can also be the greatest weakness. If he's fighting and there's a lot of blood around him, he could loose it and go full vampire and become virtually unstopable ( unless you manage to knock him out). That, or if he hasn't had blood in a while and he's walking around. Last one is his heart. One fatal blow to his heart, boom... It's all over for him.... Appearance about 6'2, Good build, mid-length white hair, teal eyes. Category:OCs of Elizabeth